1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image reproduction apparatus which reproduces an image recorded in a recording medium, a control method of the image reproduction apparatus, and a printing information generation method by which printing information necessary to print an image is generated.
2. Related Background Art
Conventionally, an image processing apparatus such as an electron camera or the like which takes, records and reproduces a still image and a moving image by using as a recording medium a memory card having a solid-state memory element has been commercially available. Besides, an electron camera which has an electronic finder composed of a color liquid crystal panel or the like has been commercially available.
These electron cameras can reproduce the image recorded in the memory card. Thus, as an operator watches the reproduced image, he can delete it, form a printing order file, and record the formed file in the memory card.
Further, for example, by adding rotation information of the image as additional information thereof, such the image can be rotationally displayed when it is reproduced. Thus, the operator can watch the image always at a normal position without rotating a display unit.
Further, when the rotation information is described in the printing order file, the image can be rotated when it is printed.
However, in such a conventional image reproduction apparatus as above, when the printing order file is formed, it is necessary to add the rotation information for the printing order independently of the rotation information used as the additional information of the image. Thus, there was a problem that the operation of the printing order is annoyed for the operator.
An object of the present invention is to solve the entirety or at least the part of the above-described problem.
Another object of the present invention is to be able to simply generate printing information which is used when an image is printed.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide an image reproduction apparatus which can omit an operation to add specific information such as rotation information of an image when printing information is generated, a control method for the image reproduction apparatus, a printing information generation method, and a storage medium.
Under the above-described objects, according to the preferred embodiment of the present invention, there is disclosed an image reproduction apparatus comprising:
an additional information reading means for reading additional information of an image stored in a storage medium;
a printing information generation means for generating printing information necessary to print the image stored in the storage medium; and
an image selection means for selecting, from among the images stored in the storage medium, the image for which the printing information is to be generated,
wherein, in a case where specific additional information is included in the additional information read by the additional information reading means, the printing information generation means records the specific additional information in the printing information.
Further, the image reproduction apparatus and the method of controlling the image reproduction apparatus are structured as follows.
(1) In the image reproduction apparatus, the additional information reading means for reading the additional information of the image stored in the storage medium, the printing information generation means for generating the printing information necessary to print the image stored in the storage medium, and the image selection means for selecting from among the images stored in the storage medium the image for which the printing information is to be generated are provided. When the printing information of the image selected by the image selection means is generated, the additional information of the selected image is read by the additional information reading means. When the read additional information includes the specific additional information, such the specific additional information is added to the printing information.
(2) In the image reproduction apparatus of (1), the specific additional information is rotation information of the image. Thus, such the rotation information is added as rotation information of the printing information.
(3) In the method of controlling the image reproduction apparatus, when printing information necessary to print an image selected from among images stored in a storage medium is generated, additional information of the selected image is read. When the read additional information includes specific additional information, such the specific additional information is added to the printing information.
(4) In the method of (3), the specific additional information is rotation information of the image. Thus, such the rotation information is added as rotation information of the printing information.
Other objects and features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description and the attached drawings.